


[Podfic] My Fair Lady

by MistbornHero



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, all the tears, skeleton hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Zeno talks to Kaya after she dies...Written by Lazchan
Relationships: Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Fair Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899391) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



> Zeno needs so many hugs  
> I was looking for something like a rarepair fic for an square but then one of the top akayona ships was Kaya/Zeno and I remembered I have the Read Sadly square so I went looking for angst instead, I'm almost sorry.  
> Low key cheated the No Editing square?? Not by editing, just.... recorded twice and picked the best take, there's still mistakes though, sorry
> 
> [**Bingo Squares:**](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) read sadly | no editing | record in bed

see alternative cover

back to main cover

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:43 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/akayona-my-fair-lady)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vsbotbmoksq6l5q/AkaYona-MyFairLady.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e1MjDznmXncvl0Obrij5jXX8aNf5jfBU/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _My Fair Lady_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899391)
  * **Author:**[Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



**Author's Note:**

> Alternative cover art can be found [here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/34/items/akayona-my-fair-lady/My%20Fair%20Lady.png)


End file.
